


Derek Hale: Protector of Omegas

by captainmjolnir



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Rape of side character, Social Justice Warrior Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainmjolnir/pseuds/captainmjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale was on a one-man mission. A mission to protect the Omegas of Beacon Hills from Presentation Rape.</p><p>And it was going great until his boss's underage son Presented as an Omega</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale: Protector of Omegas

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is the product of a flu ridden, cranky chronic pain person who is pretty whacked out on painkillers but still can't sleep so she wrote this crap instead. It is barely edited, there are probably mistakes and there are definitely a lot of unnecessary capitalizations and italics.
> 
> Enjoy at your own risk

Derek Hale was on a one-man mission.  
A mission to protect the Omegas of Beacon Hills from Presentation Rape.

He was 16 the first time he ever saw it happen. He had been lucky to same extent that 14 year old girl in Macy’s was so awfully unlucky. He had watched with wide, young and terrified eyes as the teen was tackled from behind by a middle age, balding male Alpha the minute she started producing heat pheromones. Derek didn’t think she had even noticed yet.  
It was worse than watching a train wreck but like the cliché saying he could not look away. He stood there, in shock, for over 2 hours. He watched as the girl screamed and clawed at her attacker. He watched as the Alpha punched her so hard in face her head cracked back on the mall floor and she fell limp. He watched as the Alpha continued to rut into the tiny Omega’s unconscious body.

And most disturbingly he watched the Deputy that had been called the scene just stand there with his arms crossed, until the Alpha’s knot went down and left with his newly bonded Omega.

Derek went home and threw up his entire stomach contents before crawling into bed shaking. His mother finally came in when he didn’t come down for dinner and he sobbed hysterically in her lap while she stroked his hair.  
It was this that was the most defining moment for Derek Hale because, as he felt his entire worldview shatter, his mother said the words that would put him on the path to his mission.  
“Maybe you’ll be able to make a change when you’re older,” Talia said softly, simultaneously saddened by her son’s trauma and thrilled that he recognized the injustice in their world.  
She had never been so proud.

Derek presented as an Alpha three days later and again his mother held him as he cried, petrified he might turn into a monster like the Alpha from the mall. Again she soothed him and whispered the same words and Derek got up the next day with a new resolve and an Internet browser full of information about how to become a Deputy.

\------

Four years later Deputy Derek Hale reported to the newly appointed, and newly widowed, Sheriff Stilinski.  
But it wasn’t that easy as Derek found in his first week. When the radio called in a public Omega Presentation he leapt from his desk, hand instinctively on the tazer at his belt ready to finally achieve what he had been working towards.  
And then, in the ultimate shut down, the Sheriff was next to him shaking his head and sending Deputy Haig to attend the call. His face grave but firm, the Sheriff sat Derek down and explained that legally there was nothing they could legally do for a Presentation Rape. The government said it was legal. If he interfered he would be immediately fired and could face charges.  
Derek felt his entire world crashing in that moment. It was somehow even worse that watch that girl be brutalized in the mall all those years ago. For all his werewolf abilities he felt useless.

The Sheriff went on to explain that while there was nothing they could do to stop it they could attend to the Omega afterwards, call medical services if needed and take down the Alpha’s contact and address details, in order to keep an eye on them in the future. Presentation Rape may not be illegal but Omega Abuse was. Just recently the swim coach Mr. Lahey had been charged with abusing his Omega son, Isaac, who Presented at home and had escaped forced bonding but not his father’s fists.

And so Derek did his job to full extent that the law allowed. He did it for two long soul destroying years. There were many times where his family broached the subject of maybe pursuing a different career path, one that didn’t hurt him this way, but Derek refused. He had his mission and he’d see it through whatever way he could.

\------

And then… then! A miracle. 

Or more specifically a law amendment. “The Omega Protections Act” had remained the same for decades, protecting little and permitting a lot, until finally it was amended to outlaw Presentation Rape, Non Consensual Bonding and Marital Rape. Even the Omega Abuse laws were expanded to include ‘punishments’ – both physical and psychological.  
It was the biggest piece of human rights legislation to be passed in America since The Civil Rights Act.

And so it began. Presentation after Presentation Derek would arrive, armed with his trusty tazer (and gun just to be safe), pheromone blockers and wolfsbane laced hand cuffs. And he drove Omega after Omega to Deaton’s Heat Clinic to be locked in a secure, safe room where they could ride out their heat, go on suppressants after and live their lives freely.

He got so good at it that he was promoted to Omega Liaison Officer, a role usually filled by an Omega or a Beta, never an alpha.

\-------

Everything was going according to plan except…

Stiles

His boss’ son. His boss’ underage son. His boss’ unfairly beautiful, smart and sexy underage son who Derek couldn’t stop watching.  
He had it under control though. He was a grown Alpha and he would not seduce a kid who hadn’t even Presented yet!

That was, until Stiles did. Present, that is.  
Exactly on the day the Sheriff was out of town to report Beacon Hill’s crime stats to the Governor. 

And damn Derek’s luck, Stiles Presented in public. Specifically at the high school, and of course he – as the Omega Liaison Officer – was radioed in.  
If Derek thought he had experienced true anguish before then he was severely wrong because nothing compared to the feeling of shoving the Whittemore kid off his boss’ son and then driving the 15 minutes to Deaton’s clinic. It was hell he couldn’t even describe, Stiles in the back of the cruiser, hands down the front of his pants moaning and begging Derek to just fucking fill him already! By the time he arrived he had completely forgotten about the pheromone suppressors and had clawed his pants so badly that they were basically shreds.  
And still he did it. No matter how much his brain scream Claim, no matter how much it felt like he literally being torn apart by his rational mind and his instincts. He shoved Stiles into Deaton’s arms and ran. He left the cruiser and ran straight in the woods. He didn’t even notice shifting until his long wolf tongue was hanging out of his mouth panting, two counties over.

\------

Nothing was the same after that.

Stiles wouldn’t even look at Derek when he came to deliver his Dad’s salad wrap. Whenever they were in the visual distance Stiles’ face was burning red and Derek suddenly had a huge interest in his own shoes.

Ironically on the other hand, the Sheriff couldn’t be more enamored with Derek. As soon as the Sheriff arrived home, after seriously breaking a few laws by using the siren to get back to Beacon Hills as soon as possible, he was showering Derek with praise. He hugged him so tightly Derek wondering if the Sheriff were a werewolf and not he, and thanked him over and over for protecting his son. The next week Derek found himself handed many items from coffee to his favourite burger to a paid leave slip. It got to the point Derek was sure the Sheriff would offer him a kidney if he needed it. 

It continued on like that, Stiles avoiding Derek, Derek somehow avoiding and stalking Stiles, for months until one day Derek was radioed out on a Public Disturbance call.  
Even though he was the Omega Liaison Officer, it wasn’t like Omega related crimes happened every day. He still did regular police work too, thank you very much.

Except it wasn’t just a Public Disturbance. It was Jackson motherfucking Whittemore pining his omega to a brick wall in a dark alley no one had any business being in. Thankfully someone had heard the shouting, and it interfered with their Game of Thrones re-watch enough that they called the Sheriff’s department.

It didn’t take long for Derek to scare off Jackson. The Beta posturing as an Alpha was no match for a full grown Alpha werewolf.

What did take a while was Derek suddenly replacing Jackson’s position of pining Stiles to wall, as Jackson ran off a little wetter around the crotch. It took exactly five minutes for Derek to calm himself down enough to finally grunt in Stiles’ ear all the words the Omega had been waiting to hear. 

Mine. Mate. Claim. Yours.

It also took about thirty minutes before the aforementioned Game of Thrones watcher called the Sheriff’s department again to complain that, while the shouting had stopped, there was now some very uncomfortable moaning coming from the alley next to his house and could someone please deal with it because the Khaleesi was about to kick some ass.

**Author's Note:**

> i just couldn't help myself. i am omega!stiles trash
> 
> I have a tumblr [here](http://feminismfox.tumblr.com) follow me if you like or not.


End file.
